


Going Rogue /one shot/

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: THIS IS AN INSIDE JOKE, don't read me, dont take this seriously, in which zayn has GONE ROGUE, secret spy au, spy AU, this is so offensive i apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has gone rogue. It's up to the boys to find him and put him to a stop. (this is an inside joke and in no way a showcase of my writing abilities)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Rogue /one shot/

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyscott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyscott/gifts).



> OK this is for amyscott/kyla and it's very vaguely offensive- Zayn is my fave so no hate pls

It was a hot, muggy night in Tampa, FL, and One Direction had just finished the penultimate show in their Where We Are Stadium Tour. Harry really liked the intense heat but the humidity wasn't his best friend. He yanked the braids out of his hair and smiled- they were almost done. He'd be back home in three days. Away from fans in a craze, away from Louis and Liam an Niall and everything would be nice for at least a month- But something didn't feel right. His bandmate- Zayn Malik- hadn't said a thing the whole concert- he sang, but he didn't seem all the way there. Who would be though- a world tour is the most dehumanizing thing Harry has ever been through- and with Zayn engaged to be married and still trying to keep devout on the road- he must've been stressed. Zayn's sudden outing worried Harry immensely, and as he slowly returned to his tour bus, he received an alarming text from one Niall Horan. He looked down at his useless, bent I-Phone 6 and read- aloud to himself

 **Nialler: 11:17 pm US EST:** Zayn is Gone. We are now at Defcon 4.  
  
Harry frowned- was Niall drunk? Or was Zayn really missing? Niall knew not to worry Harry like that unless it was serious. Harry shot Zayn a text as he approached the door to the luxurious road-home.

 **Me: 11:19 pm US EST:** My main man, let's get some drinks! yas or naw? 

Informal enough as to not let Zayn on that Harry knew. Harry wished he didn't know- Harry wished he was a regular musician.

Harry went into the bus, acting normal, but there was something in the air stringing the boy out high. They sat in silence and they all waited for Zayn- incredibly on edge. No one wanted it to come to this- and they hoped and prayed that Zayn would come back- he was on the phone or meeting a fan. They wanted to stay a regular boy band- but Paul had informed them that Simon not only saw their musical strength- but their athletic, Military strength as well. And Zayn didn't like this- Zayn wasn't going to use his power for good. 

They were onto Zayn- they knew. They knew exactly what he was planning- just not when.

Shortly after Harry arrived, the tour bus was in chaos- Louis was already half in gear, and Paul had quite literally called in the dogs. It was now or never- Harry as the lead operative of the 'One Direction Military Operative Squad', or ODMOS as Louis called it, had trained for this moment.   
  
The brunette slammed his hand down on a laminate counter, and the bus went silent.

Harry said nothing- but his deep green eyes got his point across.  And as soon as each of the four boys suited up, a wall flipped over in the bus as Niall pushed what appeared to be a faucet tap, showcasing an impressive amount of firearms.   
  
"It's time we end this once and for all." Liam said, determined to find and stop Zayn.  
Louis nodded in agreement- he wanted this not to but he knew it was- maybe he could change Zayn's mind.  
  
All of the boys' attention returned to Harry as he pumped his gun, and held it across his chest.  
  
" **He's gone rogue."** _ **  
**_


End file.
